Routine
by Uchiha B
Summary: Somehow, the Avengers and even some S.H.I.E.L.D agents all found themselves attracted to one lucky girl who simply went on with her daily routine, IY/Avengers/Agents of SHIELD drabbles
1. Sketch

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Oh.

If only Stark could see him now.

_'Am I a pervert?' _Steve thought with mortification and immediately dropped his pencil on the table, _'A voyeur?'_

After all, _she _was the only reason he came to this café in the first place and yet, she hadn't noticed him at all.

He liked it but disliked it at the same time.

It was clear she wasn't a fan of his (or she didn't even know him at all), but he just found her beautiful in every way.

Especially that sunny disposition of hers.

_'Stark will never find out,' _Steve convinced himself and picked up his pencil once again, going back to his rough sketch of the girl that had unknowingly caught his interest, _'I won't let him.'_

He just wished he had the confidence to approach her, but always seemed to find himself hesitating for some reason.

And her friend left after a half-hour of chatting, "See you later, Kagome." She waved and Steve just felt warm inside after finally finding out that important information.

Kagome.

What a beautiful name.


	2. Pop-Tarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Hmm.

_'There are so many flavours!' _Thor thought with amazement, standing in an aisle in the grocery store where the Pop-Tarts were located, _'I simply cannot decide!'_

"Are you okay?"

The female voice startled him and Thor turned to see a woman standing beside him with a beautiful smile on her pretty face, "You have been standing here for twenty minutes."

The God could immediately sense her unique aura and smiled widely himself, "How kind of you to aid me, Priestess!" He said, "Please help me in choosing flavours for these delicious treats!"

Kagome laughed, not too surprised that he knew that she was a Miko and she didn't even bother to ask why a God was in the human realm, "Vanilla is always a favourite," She said, pointing to a box, "But frosted strawberry is also good."

"Then I shall follow your lead!" Thor grabbed at least ten boxes of each, much to her amusement, "I thank you, kind Priestess!"

"Anything to help," Kagome bowed her head a bit, "Perhaps we will see each other again, Lord God." With that, she was walking down the aisle, happy to help a stranger, even if they weren't humans.

Thor could only hope her words were true.


	3. Rejected

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

There she was.

Now, Tony Stark was never usually too hesitant to approach anyone (hell, Taisho could be _terrifying_, but he never backed down), but _she _was different.

Namely because he didn't want to get beat up.

Kagome Higurashi was, for the most part, pretty much off-limits to everyone because she was the 'adopted' sister to Sesshoumaru Taisho.

She was also the girl Steve was crushing on (not that she or S.H.I.E.L.D knew, but of course he did).

However, Tony desperately wanted to at least speak to her and because he was Tony 'Fucking' Stark, he would do just that.

"Hey, babe," He sauntered up to the girl studying her medical text books and she looked up at him with a raised brow, "How's it going?"

She smiled at him and it was absolutely gorgeous, "Sorry, I think you're talking to the wrong person," She said in a sweet voice, "My name is not 'babe'."

Tony blinked and blinked again when Kagome stood up, packing her books into her bag, "Perhaps some bimbo will response to such advances, but don't think I'm so easy to win over with such words."

Her smile was sickly sweet and she was already walking away once Tony realised what the hell just happened, _'Was I... just rejected?'_

Oh, the chase was so on...


	4. Catch

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'No!'_

Skye widened her eyes, watching in horror as her precious laptop went tumbling to the ground, along with the cup of coffee she had so desperately needed.

It was her fault, she knew that much, since she was in a hurry to meet back with her 'co-workers' and had rushed out the door without even looking to see if someone was coming in.

And now her sweet precious laptop was going to pay the price.

"Catch!"

Skye gasped, rather amazed at the stranger's quick reflexes as she somehow managed to catch her laptop before it could hit the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" The hacker immediately apologised and was taken back by the stranger's sweet smile.

"Accidents happen," Sadly, the cup of coffee had splattered all over the stranger's jeans, but for some reason, she didn't seem to mind, "I'm just glad your computer wasn't ruined."

_'A Goddess,' _Skye could only think as she was handed back her laptop, _'She's a Goddess!' _She could almost cry at the stranger's kindness.

"See you later." The stranger said and Skye grabbed her hand before she even knew what she was doing.

"Wait!" Skye found herself stammering when those blue eyes met her brown ones, "Uh, let me buy you a cup of coffeee, umm?"

The stranger only smiled in response and Skye felt her cheeks heat up in response.

"I'm Kagome."


End file.
